


One in the Five-Hole

by feistypants



Series: Between The Pipes [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, F/M, Long-Term Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feistypants/pseuds/feistypants
Summary: Anna and Kristoff are missing each other after a particularly long roadie. Hockey/NHL AU.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: Between The Pipes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682203
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	One in the Five-Hole

Anna was pacing as she held the phone to her ear, ringing, ringing, ringing, until it went to voicemail  _ again _ . The robotic voice still made her laugh because who honestly didn’t change their voicemail message in this day and age, and then his voice popping in just to say  _ Kristoff? _ in his very confused little way hit her again, making her actually laugh out loud.

God she missed him.

“Hi honey, was hoping to catch you before the game but you’re probably napping…” Anna twirled her hair between her fingers and took in a deep breath, tension rising in her shoulders. “Just wanted to wish you good luck. I love you. I’ll be watching.”

She hung up with a sigh and looked around the big empty house. She loved her life so much, but her husband’s job kept him away more than she’d like. If she had it her way, they’d literally never have to be apart. Not even for one minute.

But she couldn’t go on every roadie with him. That wasn’t practical. That, and his coach had said no. Which she was kind of aggravated about. Because her family  _ owned the team _ . But ultimately it wasn’t her call, and she didn’t want to cause any problems for Kristoff.

With a roll of her eyes, Anna dragged herself across the living room to plop down onto the big couch, sighing with relief and it cradled her. She had chosen this couch specifically because it had felt like a warm hug, and she needed this when Kristoff was gone for weeks at a time. Paired with his well worn high school hockey shirt, pulled up over her nose so she could smell him, it was  _ almost _ like he was here. 

_ Barely _ .

The fact that this was a long trip, keeping them on the road and away from her for ten excruciating days, wasn’t exactly helping. Add in that he was on the other side of the country and they couldn’t seem to get their phone calls lined up, so they hadn’t spoken in three days? Anna was about ready to explode. 

She knew one way to relieve that tension… And she thought, maybe, someone else would enjoy it, too.

Tapping her phone against her chin, Anna took a brief moment to decide if it was worth being that risqué and possibly making Kristoff scold her about how she was too trusting in technology, before she decided to  _ fuck it _ , and moved to shimmy her way out of her leggings, dropping them and her panties on the floor.

Anna sat up, her legs folded under her butt, slid her hands between her thighs, and angled her phone camera down to catch the way his shirt barely covered her, pushed up to the crease between her legs and her hips, with her fingers  _ just _ disappearing…

_ Missing you _ was the only caption she sent it off with.

Two hours later, right before he had to be at the arena, and well after she had decided to  _ actually _ take care of herself, she finally got a response.

_ Fuck _ .

——

Kristoff hadn’t exactly played his best game that night. To be fair, he was  _ distracted _ and his mind kept drifting off to his shirt, bunched around her thighs, his shirt, flowing gently over hard nipples, his shirt, too  _ close _ , fingers tangled in it as they worked —

He cursed as a puck flew right by his hand, the goal buzzer going off behind him.

Fuck.

Coach had berated him in the locker room, telling him off, threatening to pull him if he couldn’t get it together. He didn’t blame him one bit. He had let three easy goals get past him in just the first period.

Damn it.

He had done his best to work off some of his tension during the break - Paced around, punched some things, broke a stick in half out of frustration - but he knew only one thing would really help, and he didn’t have time to deal with that. 

Second period went better than the first. He had only let one goal in, and it was definitely a harder shot to block, but he was still annoyed. Coach laid off him at least. That, and the offensive guys were stepping it up, getting in more shots on goal, catching them right back up to the opposition.

Then finally, with thirty-nine seconds to spare, Sven scored one through the five-hole and won them the game. 

Thank  _ God _ .

Kristoff left as quickly as possible. He knew reporters were waiting to ask him about his rough first period and the comeback from his best friend, but all he could think about was getting to the hotel and calling his wife and fucking her as best he could over the phone. 

Which may not be very well, but he’d sure as hell try.

So the second he could lock his door behind him he moved to rip off his game day suit, dialing his wife as he threw his tie that was barely on in the first place over the back of a chair, followed by his blazer and his belt, and when she finally picked up, his hands were already working on the button of his trousers.

“Why,” he started, groaning into the phone. “Would you send me that right before a game?”

Anna’s laugh was breathy, and he could hear the post-game coverage playing in the background. She must’ve fallen asleep watching. He hated being on the opposite coast. 

“Did I wake you?”

He could almost see the soft, sleep drunk smile that would cross her lips when he came home late from games and woke her up just to kiss her before going back to the living room to watch over tapes. 

“S’okay,” she mumbled, and he could see her stretching her arms over her head. “You won?” She always asked when she dozed off, whether he was home or away. She liked it when he told her, because she liked how excited he got when he was the one to tell her.

“Yeah,” he laughed, a smirk pulling at his mouth. “No thanks to you.”

“Sorry, honey.” 

“ _ Sure _ you are.”

Her voice was warming up now, more awake with every word. “Did you like it?” But the uncertainty started leaking in. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have… right before —“

“Did I—“ he stammered, ready to reassure her with everything he had. “Shit, babe, of  _ course _ .” He sighed and pulled at his collar. “I just… couldn’t stop thinking about you.” Kristoff let out a soft laugh. “It was… distracting, to say the least.”

She was quiet, and he knew she was busy second guessing herself.

“I just,” he spoke, lowering his voice to a warmer tone, hoping that just hearing him would be enough. “I miss you so much, and you’re so god damn  _ sexy _ …”

Her little giggle that he knew accompanied a blush was enough to keep going. 

“I just couldn’t stop thinking about you in that shirt,” he took a shuddering breath, doing his best to just be confident. “Bent over the counter as I fucked you until you couldn’t walk.”

“Oh.”

His smile grew as he listened to her take in a loud gasp of air before FaceTime started ringing. He answered immediately.

“Do you wanna?”

An overwhelming fondness shook through his heart as he took her in, cheeks bright red and hair mussed from her tossing and turning, his shirt still hanging off her shoulders as she wiped smudged eyeliner from her lower lashes.

“Oh,” he laughed, moving to his suitcase to grab his iPad and switch the video chat to somewhere a little more hands free. “So you only want to see me for sex, huh?”

“Yeah, yeah, Bjorgman, cry about how your wife wants to fuck you so badly she’ll settle for watching you jack off.”

They hadn’t done this since their early days of dating, but it all came flooding back so easily.

With a wink, he set the tablet down on the nightstand before moving across the room to get undressed. Bending over to pull off his socks, he couldn’t help but laugh as Anna cheered from the screen, whooping and shouting “Yeah, baby, show me that ass!”

“Only if you show me yours,” he replied, turning to see her settling her own tablet down on the desk across from the bed, already in the process of turning her back to him and pulling the shirt up and over the swell of her bottom. She wasn’t wearing panties, and he felt his whole mouth go dry. 

She laughed at his expression, clearly taken aback but so,  _ so _ excited, as he unfastened the buttons of his shirt, leaning closer to the screen. 

“Like what you see?”

“I’d like it better if I could touch you.”

Her hands ran down her back, fingers squeezing into her cheeks as he let out an audible groan. “Just a few more days…” She pressed them together, sighing as the moving skin stimulated her just enough to get her going. “Until  _ then _ …”

She leaned forward just so, her thighs rubbing together just right, her hands lifting her bottom just a  _ little, _ and when he finally could see the slight swell of her he could imagine so clearly how she tasted, could feel years of her on his tongue, and his cock sprung immediately to attention. 

“ _ Shit _ .”

He watched with anticipation as she turned to face him, clenching his jaw as she intentionally adjusted the shirt to cover her front, and eagerly pulled his own button down out from the tuck in his slacks. When his chest was bared and his pants slipped lower on his hips, anna sighed with contentment, muttering out a simple “thank God.”

With a laugh, Kristoff pulled at the zipper, loosening the fabric around his swollen cock, and repeated her words right back at her. “Like what  _ you _ see?

Anna sat down on the edge of the bed, her eyes darting all over the screen like she couldn’t decide what part of him to devour first. “I thank the universe every single day for giving me a hockey playing husband. Damn it, you’re so fucking hot.”

He pulled his pants down over his ass and thighs, only his tight boxer briefs keeping his decency. Even if they left nothing to the imagination.

“It doesn’t hurt that you’ve got that massive dick, either.”

He laughed.

“God all I want to do right now is ride you until you can’t form coherent words.”

That did it. Just her  _ words _ had a touch of precum dripping from his achingly hard cock. “God damn it, Anna.”

“Let me see!” Her voice sang out the last word, a smile so wide on her lips he couldn’t help but bend to her will. 

Pulling the waistband of his underwear down, he almost sighed with relief as his cock was free, and he immediately ran his palm up the shaft, groaning as he realized just how pent up he was.

“Your turn,” he grumbled, his thumb pressing down on the slit of his dick, his eyes blown out and hungry.

“Well, fair’s fair.” She pulled the t-shirt up and over her head in one swift motion, revealing hard and perky nipples, and a soft patch of hair that disappeared between her thighs. One hand went to her breast, squeezing and fondling, and she watched his eyes widen as she worked, her nipple slipping just between her fingers.

The other… well, she couldn’t wait. She traced the curve of her hip before spreading her thighs and dipping her fingers into her already wet sex. “I miss you so much,” she whispered, circling nimble digits over her sensitive bud.

“Me, too, fuck,” he was already short of breath, his hand moving up and down his cock with wild abandon. “Wanna see.”

Anna lifted one foot to the bed, opening herself up to him, as her fingers spread the natural slickness of her all over her skin. She slid one finger in, thrusting gently, and as amazing as it was to see, Kristoff couldn’t help it when his gaze moved up to her face, flushed red, excited, open, so,  _ so _ beautiful…. 

“Love you,” he sighed, his eyes being drawn back downwards as she slid another finger in, pumping in and out as her thumb rolled frantic circles higher. He knew how to please her, but there was something fresh and exciting about watching her do this to herself.

Her eyes were struggling to stay open, her lip already swollen and red as she clamped it down between her teeth, desperate to keep her eyes on him. “L-love… you.” Words became difficult for her, he knew, and he let out one small laugh at her squeaked confession.

Soon the only noises between them were breathy sighs, soft moans, grunts, and the delicious sound of wet fingers and wet skin, as they kept their focus on one another and oh,  _ oh _ how good it felt. But when he saw her shoulders tensing, saw the familiar pulse of her lower abdomen, he scooted down the bed just slightly.

“You close, baby?”

“S-so…  _ ah _ …”

His hand sped up on himself, desperate and eager. “Come on, baby, I want to see you…”

Anna threw her head back, hair spilling behind her shoulders as she thrusted fingers inside herself, as her toes curled and whole body clenched, as a loud, broken moan tore from her throat.

“Yes, baby, come  _ on _ .” 

Her hand slowed as she came, and he could see her lips throbbing around her shaking digits. It was barely a second before he followed suit, leaning back to cum on his own belly, a bitten back groan rumbling low in his throat. “ _ Fuck _ .”

After a moment of still, she fell back on the bed, a loud breath escaping her as her hand gently stroked over her pelvis. “So much better with you than alone.” She smiled as he chuckled, sitting back up to grab the iPad and place it on the nightstand before she cuddled back under the comforter.

Kristoff took the time she was distracted to clean himself up before following her lead and curling up under the blankets with the iPad on the nightstand. “Agreed.”

“Better?” Her eyes were dancing over his face, taking in his flushed cheeks and sweaty hair, adoration warming her from the inside out. 

“Much.”

“God, I love you.”

Kristoff smiled, patting his hand twice over his heart. “I love you more.”

“You’re home on Wednesday, right?”

“Late, but yeah.”

Anna tucked her hands under her cheek, eyes soft and dreamy as she started to doze off. “I cannot wait.”

“Me neither, babe.”

“Stay on ‘til I sleep?”

Pulling one of the spare pillows to his chest, hoping to somehow emulate the feel of holding her in his arms, Kristoff buried his nose into the cushion. “I’ll stay on until you wake up if you want.”

Anna grinned and reached beside her, reappearing with the raggedy brown bear he had gotten her as a gift before his first long roadie. “I think I’d love that.”

He yawned, and nodded. “Then we’ll do that.”

Kristoff had almost forgotten how much he loved watching her fall asleep.

Until she started snoring.

**Author's Note:**

> Written kristanna smut week 2020 on tumblr to fulfill the prompt that suggested mutual masturbation. Fun! :)


End file.
